Avatar: New World
by Skry
Summary: 500 years after Avatar anng saved the world but whith the rise in technology is the avatar no longer needed?
1. Avatar: New World

This is my first fanfic so be as harsh as you want

Disclaimer: I don't own any of thing from the avatar: the last airbender series but i do own all characters and anything else that i make up.

Avatar: Exile

Prologue

The nations of Earth and the tribes of Water celebrated for a week after the Avatar defeated the fire lord using the four elements. Anng was hailed as the Typhoon and for the next ninety

years he kept the world in order from the Southern air temple. With his wife Katara and his son Gyatso he rebuilt the legacy of the air nomads and air benders. After Anng died Gyatso led

the air nomads out of seclusion and into the world, surprising the other nations who thought that they were extinct. With that the world was as it use to be.

The world has been in peace for 500 years and since then another avatar was reborn in the Southern Water tribe and has Recently passed on. Now the new avatar from the Earth kingdom has yet to be found, but because of the peace technology has flourished with the combined efforts of both the Fire nation and Earth kingdom making many people think that the avatar is now obsolete. Even with the rise in technology the world was still in peace, the people accepted the new ideas and inventions but with new ideas came tension. Some of the new ideas stated that benders be outlawed saying that people should not have greater power than others . The benders eventually stood against the group known as A.S.I.S (Advanced, Scientific, Intelligence, Society) and eventually war broke out leaving those in the middle to chose a side or die.

The benders of fire, air, water and earth came together to form a resistance against the A.S.I.S, but was vastly outnumbered due to the fact that anyone could use a machine. They were pushed back to three main territories the Northern water tribe, Gaia fortress in the north west of the Earth Kingdom and the Northern air temple. From these three points the resistance was able to hold A.S.I.S back, but in order to attain victory the power of the avatar is needed but where will he/she be born?


	2. Chapter 1 Shadow

Chapter 1- Shadow

The sound of hooves echoed through the forest stirring the creatures around the edge as the exquisite carriage came past. The sides of the carriage was forest green with gold vines and leaves as decoration. the driver also wore similar cloths making him blend in with the carriage. Inside sat Anna a royal guard and Jade Leung an Earth kingdom noble travelling to the A.S.I.S southern strong hold where her father Lord Sho rules the east side of the Old Earth Kingdom. Though both are only sixteen each had been trained all there life for conflict, especially against benders.

"How long till we get there guard."

"I told you before that we wont get there until tomorrow!"

"Is that attitude I sense coming from you? If you keep it up I'll have to tell my father and he will be anything but pleased that a guard of a lower was giving me attitude!"

"No lady jade I am just tired please forgive my lack of manners." Anna's fist started to clench but the rest of her body was calm

"That's what thought," she said with a voice of superiority. "I really cant believe that such a lower class peasant was allowed to become a royal guard anyway." "How on earth could they even think that dirt like you deserve to protect people like me?"

It was not only her fist that showed her frustration now her whole body was trembling now and in blind instinctive rage her fist made contact with jades face. The force of the blow sent Jade to the side of the carriage, It was hard to tell who was more shocked Anna or jade.

Jade sat back up and stared in disbelief before she started to howl out threats in a maddening scream. "How dare you touch me!!" "When my father hears abut this he will destroy you!!"

Anna just starred at her fist in confusion, how long had she trained to keep her emotions inside, how many times had she been insulted by nobles and still stayed calm? How could she let her emotions be so easily revealed by some naive little girl?

"Stop the carriage!" Anna commanded in the strongest voice she could muster.

The carriage pulled over to the side immediately causing the driver to almost fall off. Anna came crashing out of the carriage into the forest, leaving Jade behind unguarded. Anna ran through the forest in rampage and only stopped once she stumbled into a small clearing. She lay down and started trying to calm herself down in the sun. In the light her long black hair shone and her ember eyes glowed, she was originally from the fire nation but was recruited by A.S.I.S. in the war effort against the barbarians who hold back advancement and threaten the peace. lying next to her was her shock spear a specialty weapon of the royal guard able to fire lightning form a distance only needing to be recharged only once month. The sun was bright and there was a gentle breeze blowing across her face so why then did she feel so unconfutable. She was in the middle of the forest with no one around so why did she feel she was being watched? A rustle in the tree alerted her senses and confirming that something was indeed there. She Picked up her spear and readied herself for an attack. She stood there in silence using all her senses to try and find her enemy.

"Show your self who ever you are." She stood there ready for conflict but the only sound was that of the wind flowing through the tree.

She stood there in anticipation but still nothing happened. She relaxed her grip on her weapon and relaxed her muscles, she was stressed and confused from earlier. She turned around intending to sit down but she wasn't given a chance. As soon a her back was turned a shadow lunged out of the trees towards Anna knocking her to the ground unconscious. The shadow moved into the light to reveal a boy of 15 to 16 years of age wearing black rags and a crimson cloth around his mouth. The boy bent down next to Anna and started to rummage through her cloths looking for anything of worth. In the end he took nothing but her shock spear and retreated to the shadows leaving Anna sprawled out on the grass.

back at the carriage

Jade was frustrated that her guard had run off somewhere, forgetting her duty and further disgracing herself. On the outside she looked like she was about to become an erupting volcano which was probably why the driver had decided to stay away from her. The truth was that even though she thought that Anna deserves to be punished her fear of being alone in a forest without protection made her want Anna back.


	3. Chapter 2 Luck is Changing

Chapter 2 - Luck is Changing

* * *

I wonder if it was a good idea to leave that girl in the clearing? To late to be having second thoughts now. Whatever she was guarding must be valuable to have a royal guard escort, and since I'm short on coin I'm not about to mess up this opportunity.

Jade sat in her carriage frustrated that she had to wait for that stupid woman to come back. She had never met someone who had the nerve to insult her before because of her father. Where is that stupid guard its been hours and it already dark? It was quieter than usual but she couldn't figure out why? Jade stepped out of the carriage to find it devoid of life, the driver was nowhere to be seen. "DRIVER WHERE ARE YOU"!

Crap a loud mouthed noble is the last thing I need right now. The boy looked over his shoulder from behind a tree to stare back at the tied and gagged driver. "you forget to tell me something?" The driver nervously averted his eyes away from his captive.

"You better come clean now and tell me about everything that's worth anything of value." "to do this I'm going to take your gag off, if you call out for help I wont hesitate to slit your throat." The boy proceeded to back up his statement by taking out a freakishly huge dagger the size of an fore arm. The dagger lay gently on the drivers throat while the boy took of the gag. "Now tell me Driver what exactly are you transporting and where? The dagger pressed up closer to the drivers throat to make a point.

"A...a..a I'm traansporting the daughter of Lord Sho to A.S.I.S southern strong hold Sssirrr." The stuttering driver looked like he was about to faint.

"Is there gold or anything like that inside ?"

"No sssSiirr, "the driver said cringing at every word.

"Crap maybe my luck isn't changing." What about the girl she must have some money on her".

"iii did sssee her receeiving a bag full of goold but I don't know how muuch exactly".

"This is exactly what I need!!" Hahahaha, where about to see how much your employer values your life".


End file.
